Just Us
by RealMe07
Summary: I will lead you through Jo and Laurie's new married life...
1. Just Married

"Another March gone, Teddy" Jo said as she looked full-heartedly at her littlest sister, Amy. Now she was Amy Vaughn.

"Yes, you March girls grow up get married so fast, Jo!" Laurie meant to say as a joke.

"Some of us…." Jo muttered to herself.

"What, Jo?" He pretended to play dumb like he hadn't heard what she said. For he had a plan of his own.

"Uh….Oh look at Demi!" Jo pointed to her little nephew-a little rascal-who was charging for the cake.

"Demi! Demi stay AWAY from the cake!" Meg yelled as she ran after her son, trying to avoid disaster.

Jo couldn't help but need to drift away from the crowd and go to the old grove where her and her Teddy used to play, laugh, and talk…or at least until that horrible day.

"Jo," Laurie said calmly and lovingly. He looked at her with kind eyes that read he needs to know what she was thinking. "What's wrong? Do you not like Vaughn?"

"No, no. It's not that…"

"Then what, my girl." He smiled so handsomely that Jo couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and whisper, "Thank you, Teddy. Thank you."

"For…." He asked puzzled.

"For always being there for me. Now, Bethy-" Jo choked up. But only one stray tear flowed from her eye. She wouldn't let Teddy see her this way. Not now. Not ever.

"It has been rough, Jo dear. You seem….oh what's the word…"

"Lonely?" She took her eyes off the ground and laid them straight on his-nothing else mattered, nothing else was there, only him, and only her.

"Yes. I suppose that's the one."

Silence hit them for about 5 minutes until Laurie said, "Jo, I figured out something while I was away in Europe. From Amy, actually."

"What?"

"I'm Lazy. Lazy Laurence. I've been nicknamed that by her since the first week I met her there. It was because you denied me-"

"Oh, Teddy PLEASE don't lead me to feel worse than I already do!" Jo broke in. She looked near to tears with her face buried into her hands.

"No, no, Jo. I realized if I were ever to win you, I must come back. Stop being lazy, and show you how much I care…" By now Laurie had removed her hands from her face. "Now let me see your beautiful face, Jo dear."

"Teddy, you know I'm ugly…." She said with a tiny giggle.

"Not to me, Jo."

Jo looked at him with eyes full of wild emotions.

"Jo, I did this once 4 years ago and almost lost you for my stupid behavior."

"Teddy…."

"And I ask you to be my wife." He looked down at her with eager eyes, hoping, clinging to hope for a 'yes'.

He didn't get a yes…he got a kiss. A long, passionate kiss, and on her lips he could feel a yes.

"Yes, Teddy." Jo said after she had kissed him. "It is definently a yes. A million times yes!"

And he kissed her. This time she didn't cry, feel guilty, or distressed. She felt the one emotion she wanted for so, so long. Loved.

"Teddy?"

"Yes, love."

"Can I tell you something?"  
"Anything!"

"It's about time!" She said loudly with a light hit on the shoulder. "I've been waiting for you to ask me ever since you came back to Concord!"

"Really, truly, Jo?"

"Really, truly, Laurie."


	2. New House

"Welcome home, Mrs. Laurence." Laurie said with a twinkle in his eye.

Jo and Laurie had just wed. It was a beautiful wedding-but not what Jo would have thought of her boy to plan! The ceremony was in the March's backyard as Jo had wanted. But Laurie had invited all of Concord and most of the world-or so it seemed to Jo. He ordered Jo a dress from Europe of her choice-but not really, because Amy 'had' to approve of it. She wore Marmee's veil and Meg's pearls. And Grandfather Laurence gave Laurie's parents rings to Laurie for their wedding. Daisy was the flower girl and Meg and Amy the bridesmaids. Demi was the ringbearer-and was doing fine until he dropped the rings and Meg had to help him pick them up. But it did make for a good laugh. And John and Fred were the groomsmen. The party was held across from the March household at Laurence Manor. Jo had to run about and steal champagne from Laurie all night, just so he wouldn't get drunk. It wasn't Jo's fantasy wedding-for she'd rather have a small one-but it was all worth it in the end.

"Well, Teddy, I see you've outdone yourself!" Jo said looking all about at her new house. "And it gets better…" Laurie said excitedly and grinning ear-to-ear. "Walla!" He swung open two huge wooden doors and before them stood a large room, filled with books! "Oh, Laurie…" Jo said, still marveled at what she was seeing. "is..is..this…" "Yes, love. All yours." Jo smiled at her husband. "I couldn't have dreamed of a better home."

"Now, this is our bedroom…" Laurie said with a wink and his new wife.

"Oh, Laurie. I just wonder how much you spent on this house! I mean, honestly! Look at it-it's HUGE!" Jo's eyes were wide and curiously looking into Laurie's. "That is nothing you need to worry about, dear. Now…shall we…ahem…test out this new bed of ours?" Jo nudged her husband with her elbow. "Is that a no?" "Oh YOU!" and Jo bursted out of their room." "I thought she was tired?"


	3. My Little Secret

"What on earth are you doing, Jo?" Laurie asked his wife as she gave him a wide smile.

"Oh, just…nothing." She said smiling even larger, if it was possible.

"Alright, Josephine-you tell me why you're lying to me right this instance!"

"Why, you never call me by my full name! Well then," Jo sighed, "I suppose I must tell you my little secret…"

"Yes, you must!" Laurie tried hiding his little grin so his wife would see his stern face and give in.

"Alright…I'll tell you…tonight!" Jo left the room giggling while Laurie chased after her.

"I need to go to the market, Laurie. Now let go of me!" The couple couldn't help but laugh a little at the odd scene they were making. Jo was at the edge of their little white-picket fence while Laurie was clinging tightly to her. Jo jumped ahead and Laurie, not being caught off guard, fell on the ground.

"Oh dear! Look what We've done now!" Jo gasped while helping her husband up off the ground.

"Look what you've done, Mrs. Laurence."

"Me, why me? You're the one who was too stubborn to let go of me!"

"I would have let go if you would tell me your little secret!"

"I have planned to tell you tonight like I said! That's the whole reason why I'm going to the market!"

"Whatever do you need to tell me a secret besides your mouth?"

"Things…" Jo said looking towards to ground. "Now if you'll allow me, I'm off to the market. I'll be home soon." Jo gave her husband a soft kiss on the cheek and was off.

Laurie sighed. "I don't believe I will ever get women…" And off he went upstairs to his study.


	4. Guessing Games

Jo came home to find her husband playing his piano. "Angry with me, are you?"

"Not angry…just confused and impatient."

"I thought you'd be that. Well…you will be even more impatient once I tell you my secret."

"Can I guess?"

"Oh, Laurie. You can be such a child sometimes…"

"Please?"

"Alright, but only if you must."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Not yet."

"Will I like it?"

"I believe so."

"Can I eat it."

"Definitely NOT!"

Jo smiled watching Laurie laugh. "I can't guess it…you'll just have to tell me."

"Can you be patient you little boy?

"Oh, don't tease me such, Jo! Yes, I suppose I could wait."

"Good."

Jo walked towards the kitchen. Laurie watched her and said, "Unless you wanted to tell me now…"

"NO!" Jo yelled back.

So Laurie laughed his laugh again.


	5. Suprise!

"Marie, everything must be perfect…" Jo was rushing around, making sure that the special dinner she had arranged for her husband would be just as she had planned it to be-perfect.

"Yes, Mizez Laurence. I will tell the rest of us." Lily the cook cut in on Jo's words. Jo seemed to breath a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you, Lily." "You're welcome, darlin'. Your secret's safe with us!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Can I look NOW?" Laurie said impatiently as Jo lead him into the room where she had planned to tell him her secret.

"For the eleventh time Theadore Laurence, NO!" Jo giggled at her husband's enthusiasm and impatience.

Jo swung open the doors to their dining hall where she had laid out their dinners, candles, and flowers. "Alright, Teddy. Now." Laurie opened his eyes and said, "Was this your big secret? Oh no, did I forget our anniversary, did I?"

"No, dear," Jo laughed. "just something to lead up to my secret."

Laurie seated Jo and the cooks brought out their dinners. "Jo, you know you didn't have to do this…"

"I know, dear. But I wanted to. You do so much for me so I had to do this…well not the cooking part. That would torture you." Jo smiled.

"Oh you aren't that bad!"

"Oh, really? Well, remember when we were 15 and Marmee decided to teach us girls a lesson and Meg and I made lunch?"

"Oh, yes. How could I forget those salted starwberries…"

"And spoilt milk." They said together.

"We should really have Amy and Vaughn over sometime. Fred sent me a letter saying Evan has wanted to come back to Concord and see all of us."

"Oh that would be capitol! We haven't seen them since Evan was 7! Oh, and now he's 12…how time flys by."

"Yes, and you can't forget Jacob and Leroy!"

"Who could?" Jo looked down. "Laurie…um…would you like to know my big secret now?"

"Of course, Jo! After all, I HAVE been waiting all day!"

"All right well..I-I'm…" Jo's eyes wandered on her stomach. "You're going to be a father…and I a mother."

End. Add to alerts for Laurie's reaction!


	6. Together

"A baby? A baby!" Laurie's eyes widened with excitement. "How many months are you? Do you feel uncomfortable? Well when will-"

"Laurie! Calm down!" Jo said reassuring her husband. "To answer your questions, I'm 1 month and 2 weeks. No, I'm not uncomfortable…yet. And you must stop worrying! I saw the doctor and he said I'm perfectly healthy!"

"Well, I'm just…concerned."

"I know. And I thank you for being so. I'm sure our baby does, too." Laurie put his hand on Jo's stomach.

"A baby…I'm going to be a Papa! Ha!"

"I'm so amazed at how you can go from being serious to excited like that!" Jo said while snapping her fingers.

"I'm so amazed how we're parents."

"Nine months, Laurie. Nine months."

"It will seem like a torturous nine months."

"Well, I'm the one carrying it, Laurie! My, I wish YOU were the one going to give birth and not me!"

"Alright, alright fair enough, Mrs. Laurence."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Laurie asked Jo laying on their bed facing upwards and looking at their ceiling.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as it's healthy and mine."

"Jo, you dress awfully slow! Are you sure you don't need any help? After all, a man should help his pregnant wife, should he not?"

"Laurie, I'm only 5 months. NO, I don't need any help! NO I don't dress THAT slow! And I wish you would just stop talking about this baby! Is that all you've thought about for these past 5 months?" Jo's tone was harsh…Laurie thinking he had done something wrong said, "Well then…Goodnight." And he rolled over in their bed.

Jo finished dressing herself and looked at her husband. "Laurie…I-I didn't mean any of that. It's just…just…"

"Are you in the moody stage of your pregnancy?" Laurie said with a bitterness in his voice.

"No. I'm nervous. And I didn't appreciate that comment!" Jo looked near to tears, which she never would react to his usual comments like that.

"Jo dear, I'm sorry. I just I'm nervous a, too. More excited…but still nervous. I'm nervous that something might go wrong and we lose the baby. Or worse I lose you."

"Well thank you for the concern, but now I have the thought of death in my mind which isn't very much better." Jo sat down on their large bed beside Laurie. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her stomach.

"We'll get through this…together." He whispered in her ear.

"Together."

End. Should the baby be a boy or a girl? PM me or write in reviews down below!


	7. Nine Long Hours

"I can't take this anymore…" Laurie said under his breath, but just loud enough for John to hear. Jo was upstairs giving birth. And she was in pain. And he couldn't be there. He just couldn't take it.

"Laurie, I know it sounds bad…trust me, I've had to hear my own wife go through this…with TWINS! But if Meg, so sweet and gentle, can have two babies at once, I'm sure your Jo can have one, and be just her wonderful self later." John replied trying not to flinch at every sound Jo made from upstairs.

"That's inspiring John, just inspiring. But it doesn't help!" Laurie couldn't help but put his worry into sarcasm. Laurie ran his fingers through his hair as he paced around the room. "We shouldn't have had this baby. It's not worth losing Jo."

"Laurie don't say that. Remember how excited you were? Just think about what Jo would do if she heard you. She'd be heartbroken. You know that. She'll get through this."

"It's been nine hours John! NINE HOURS! Nine hours of pain, screams, cries, and that's my wife up there!" Now Laurie was screaming. He couldn't take the stress, worry, and just taking everything in was too much. "I'm sorry, John. I'm…I'm not angry with you… course I'm excited to be a father. It's just…I'm…well…I didn't want to admit it in front on Jo for her sake…but….I'm scared half to death. I'm scared I won't be a good enough father, or she'll die, or…or…"

"Laurie. I worried the same. But in just a while, you'll be a papa. And you'll look back at this and want to slap yourself for thinking so. I wouldn't trade my children for the world. And I know you won't trade yours either."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"John, may I speak to you?" Meg asked at the bottom of the Laurence's large staircase. Laurie was confused by the expression she wore. For when Amy's three children were born, she was happy beyond all measures. But did she looked worried, scared, sad? He couldn't tell.

"Is Jo alright?" Laurie quickly jumped out of his chair.

"I just need to talk to John, Laurie. Please just calm down everything would be so much easier if you would. Please. Everything will be alright."

Meg's voice was so small and tender. Laurie knew something was wrong. It was Jo. It had to be….

Meg led John into the kitchen. "John..." Meg was near tears. "Meg what's wrong? It isn't Jo is it?"

"She's…. she's…" Meg was crying heavily now. John held her in his arms. He knew what was wrong now. And she didn't even have to tell him in words…

Jo was dead.


	8. Dead?

John didn't know what to do. How could little Jo March be gone? What would he say to Meg? This is the second sister she lost! All he did was pull her in his arms and whisper, "At least Jo can see her Beth again."

Meg wiggled herself from his grip, dried her tears and looked up at him with a confused expression. "How could Jo see Beth? Beth has been gone for 10 years, John!"

"Well, I thought once you…well…you know…pass away…you see loved ones in heaven?" Meg just stood there for a moment with the oddest look on her face. And then she laughed!

"What wrong religion?" John asked curious at his wife's reaction.

"No, dear, I do believe that is correct. Jo isn't dead! It's…um…well how to tell her." Meg's smile and laugh vanished faster than seems possible. "Meg…tell Jo what?" John was so confused on how to comfort his crying wife while he had no idea what was happening.

"John, Jo lost quite a bit of blood. Its slowing. She'll be fine. But…the baby…"

"It's…dead?"

"John the baby was a girl. She was breathing when she came out. But by the time the midwife noticed the umbilical cord was around her neck, she was...dead." Meg's voice kept getting weaker and she sounded chocked up-almost as if she didn't want to cry. "It's just Jo and Laurie were so excited and I don't know how they'll take it, let alone how to tell them. We don't even know who will tell them! Oh, John!" Meg was crying again. After a few more minutes of crying and being held and rocked by her loving husband she said, "I suppose I should see what's going on upstairs." John nodded. "Please come and tell me, alright?" "Yes, dear. I will." Meg gave her husband a little kiss on the lips and slowly walked up the grand staircase.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Meg walked in the room to find Amy changing the bed sheets filled with blood. Jo was lying in bed a little more conscious and saw her bleeding was very little now.

Jo's red face was confused and a little scared. "Is it a boy or a girl?" she said quietly.

Meg swallowed hard. "Jo, it's a girl." Jo smiled larger than anyone in that room had seen her smile before.

"Let me have her." She said more enthusiastically. Meg slowly picked up the cold, dead baby and handed it to Jo.

"Why is she so cold? She has a blanket on. Shouldn't she be crying…Demi did when he was born…oh, I suppose she's a silent one like Daisy. Is she sleeping?" Jo saw the guilty look on Meg's face and new that instant that something was wrong. "Meg…what's wrong?"

"Jo…she's not sleeping and she never did cry. She's…she's cold because…" Meg couldn't seem to find the right words. She started to cry but stopped herself to tell Jo the terrible news. "Jo, the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck. Usually they can get it off in time…but no one saw it…and she…she's…"

"No. No! No no no no no no….Meg she CAN'T be dead!" Jo was crying now. She felt the baby's little stilled heart that beat for only minutes after she entered this world…to find no beat.

"I need Laurie." She whispered. "I need Laurie."


	9. She's with Aunty Beth

"I never thought I'd ever see such a small casket." Amy murmured to John.

"I never thought I would, either." They were starring at the tiny casket. "Where's Jo?"

"She couldn't handle it. She's inside." Amy told John as a little tear fell onto her cheek. She quickly brushed it off, straightened her shoulders, and smoothed her dress.

"I'll go see if Meg's alright. Would you like to come with?" Amy asked looking up at John.

"I suppose I'd better. After all, she is my wife."

Amy smiled. "Alright then. Let's go."

Meg was sitting on the bench looking at the open casket and the tiny, innocent body inside. Daisy was looking too, thinking of her dead cousin of a baby doll everyone was crying over for an odd reason. Demi was off playing with Amy's son who was about his age.

"Mama? Why is evweyone so sad?" Daisy asked her mother.

"Honey, Aunt Jo's baby died. So, we're all very sad." Meg answered hoping that would be enough for he daughter to understand.

"But isn't the baby wif Jesus?" Daisy referred to her talk last night with her father and Demi about what they would do the next day and what happened to the baby after it was gone. This caused Meg to give an approving smile and an ounce of happiness in her heart.

"Yes, dear. The baby is with Jesus."

"Wike Aunty Bef!" Daisy gave her mother a big smile, knowing she had learned something important.

"Just like Aunty Beth."

"Papa!" Daisy ran and jumped up to hug her father.

"Hello, darling. Do you want to play with Aunt Amy right now?"

"Ok! Aunt Amy can we play with a baby doll?"

"Yes, Daisy. Should we find one?"

"Ok! Gwandma bwought some fow me to pway wif."

Amy led her niece inside. John sat next to his wife on the little bench.

"Will you be alright Meg?"

"Yes, Daisy helped me remember."

"Remember what?"

"The baby's with Aunt Bethy."


	10. Off Your Mind

"She's been like this for 2 years, John. I don't know what to do! It seems like nothing can make her smile anymore." Laurie told John as they took a walk together to a bar. Meg didn't approve of their idea but she let him go as long as they 'had only one drink and not one more or you get the floor'. Jo on the other hand didn't seem to mind at all. She just told Laurie to 'be careful and have fun'. Her usual self would've told him to stay away from the bar with John and to go somewhere else or run an errand instead.

"Well, Laurie,she has to take it all in and that can't be easy."

Laurie kicked a rock or two. "I know, I know. I had to, too. Of course I wish she was here, but I just can't seem to help her! I told her we could try again but she said she wasn't ready. Marmee even told me she said she still wants a child. I don't see the problem."

"I could never figure out women, and I still can't, Laurie. I suppose we shall just figure them out together…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Jo, you haven't been yourself even since our baby died…" Laurie began at dinner.

"Laurie, please. I don't want to talk about having another child yet. I'm just not ready! I keep telling you this and it seems to me as you don't listen." Jo said.

"But I do listen, dear. And so I've decided to go on a trip to Europe with you. Just the two of us. You've always wanted to go there and never have. So, as the wonderful husband I am, I want to take you in 2 weeks. But, only if you'd like to go. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to." Laurie was clinging to hope that her answer would be yes so she would hopefully get her mind off this baby thing.

"Really? Teddy, don't play tricks on me!" Jo said with widened eyes.

"Yes, dear. All for you and I. Would you like to start packing?"

Jo smiled and kissed her husband. "Of course I would."


	11. Europe

This is a little more 'teen'. So I'd rate this PG-13-M just to be safe

Europe was absolutely fascinating for Jo. Just seeing everything there was amazing and she 'could stand there for years' as she told Laurie. Laurie wouldn't stop buying things for everyone and Jo kept telling him to stop or they would soon be homeless. Laurie only laughed at her silly remarks and would kiss her forehead.

That night Laurie took Jo to a romantic dinner outside near the Ocean. "Oh, Teddy! This is gorgeous! You didn't have to do this for me…you know how simple I like things!"

"I know, dear. But you're my wife and you deserve everything the world has to offer. And that I can afford." He added with a laugh. Jo couldn't help but lightly kick him under the tablecloth so he would behave.

Yes, Laurie's plan did work. Jo's mind was usually off their baby, but she always felt a stab in her heart when a mother or father walked by with a little child in their arms. Laurie knew, of course, but always made a suggestion or let out some of his plans of what to do the next day when he saw her distracted.

It was night and Jo and Laurie were in their hotel room. He was doing his 'dreaded bills' that he normally put off. Jo was dressing and she kept hitting him so he wouldn't look. Jo had to hit him for the fourth time and say, "Honestly, Laurie, keep your eyes on the bills!"

"But Jo dear, you're much more interesting." Laurie said with his sneaky grin Jo often found amusing.

"Well the bills are mandatory, sir." Jo's face went from blushed to stern like that. So, Laurie realized that if he didn't start doing the bills and stop looking at her, he would be sleeping on the floor that night.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, please. I was just glancing."

"FIVE times?" Jo said with her hands on her hips, now dressed, and looking down at him in his chair.

Laurie got up out of the chair he was doing the bills in and put his arms around his cross wife. "You know I love you. And I can't but help look at your beautiful body."

Before Jo could respond, Laurie was already kissing her. He lowered her onto the bed and soon she realized she didn't even have to had dressed before…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Laurie and Jo's trip to Europe was now over and they were back at their grand house. It seemed so empty to Jo, now. It was just her, the cooks, and the maids when Laurie was off working. And once he was home and they had had supper the cooks would go home and it would still seem quiet and empty. Laurie noticed, too. And all Jo wanted now was a baby.

A baby to fill the house with its cries.

A baby to make them laugh.

A baby to spend their extra money on.

A baby to clean up the house after.

A baby to love.

And love them.

All they wanted was a baby.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Jo please just let me get Doctor Simms." Laurie begged his ill wife.

Jo had been in bed for four days. Her stomach hurt and she threw up…she was just miserable.

"No, dear I will be fine. Just the flu I'm sure." Jo tried to put on a smile so she could prove her strength.

"In midsummer?" Laurie asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. Now I need to go to the bathroom, so if you would please excuse me…"

And Jo got up and walked to the bathroom.

She was suppose to have her period two days ago, but it didn't come. She just figured it was late. After all, Marmee and her sisters have had that, too. She didn't have it today, either. Her mind started racing.

Morning sickness.

Upset stomach.

Late period.

Jo was pregnant…again!


	12. She's Her Daddy's Girl

It was killing him. He wouldn't know if his baby-coming any second now-would come out alive. Laurie had the exception of being in the room as Jo gave birth to their second child. He was scared to death. And he thought the first was scary! She was holding his hand so tight he was nervous it would fall off! But, he was a little more calm once he heard the sound of a baby crying.

All Laurie seemed to be able to spit out was:

"Is it alive? Boy or girl? Is it healthy?"

"A living, breathing, healthy baby girl, Jo!" Amy's eyes were brighter and bigger and bluer than they were even after she'd figured out all the facts of her first child!

After Amy had told them everything was fine with both mother and child, Laurie seemed to relax and take a deep breath. Now all he wanted to do was see his newborn daughter.

Meg handed Laurie a pink bundle of joy. Laurie was so happy he didn't notice any of the distractions around him like Amy putting a cold washcloth of Jo's forehead or Meg changing the bed sheets. Then he handed her to Jo and he sat down next to her on the bed. Marmee went downstairs and motioned for everyone else to come upstairs.

One by one their loved family came into the room quietly to see the new baby and proud parents. Everyone was in that special, wonderful room that Jo loved so much now. Meg and John, Marmee and Father, Amy and Fred, Daisy and Demi (Daisy of which was absolutely fascinated by her new cousin), Mr. Laurence (and what a proud great-grandfather he was!), her wonderful husband, and her new baby girl. Her baby girl! She was finally a Mama! She couldn't say that enough.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Some one likes to put up a fight, huh?" Laurie teased his wife with that crude smile and twinkle in his eye saying that he loved watching her struggle.

Madeline just wouldn't be put down! Jo tried EVERYTHING! She fed her, gave her her toys, changed her (which she did not at ALL like!), and tried giving her to Laurie! But nothing seemed to satisfy her!

"I'm going to take her to Marmee…maybe she'll have some advice." Jo said and picked up her crying child. "Who knew such a little thing could make such a loud noise?"

"And a long one, too, dear. Don't forget she's been crying like that for 2 hours." Laurie replied while looking up from his paper with his glasses towards the bottom of his nose.

"Well, thank you for that obvious observation!" Jo said very crossly. "You know, maybe if you did something to help she would stop crying? Now I know the problem! She feels ignored by her father." Jo said and handed Madeline out to Laurie.

"Alright, alright, Jo. No need to make a fuss as our daughter has…"Laurie began as Jo cut in:

"I'm not making a fuss!" she said looking like she was about to kill him.

"I'll take care of her. All you need is some rest, dear. Now go upstairs and rest." Laurie said while kissing her on the forehead as he took his daughter from her arms. "I love you, Jo."

Jo sighed. Now all of a sudden feeling guilty for saying Laurie didn't care for her as much as Jo does each day. "How is he so patient with me all the time?" Jo thought to herself.

"I love you, too, Teddy."

Jo began to walk upstairs and heard a noise from Madeline. She looked behind her shoulder to see Laurie on the floor surrounded by Madeline's toys playing with her. Madeline wouldn't stop giggling and smiling at her father. "She's her daddy's girl." Jo thought aloud. "She's her daddy's girl…"


	13. She'll Hear Us!

"I do believe I haven't slept for a week, Laurie." Jo told her husband as she plopped down on the sofa. Laurie put down the bills he was doing and glanced over at his tired wife and smiled. "Now, why are you looking at me like that? You enjoy watching me struggle, do you?" Jo said crossly, hands on hips and eyebrows getting higher and higher at each of his expressions.

"It's just you're lovely no matter what predicament you're in, dear." Laurie said, joining Jo on their bed with a few kisses down her neck.

"I'm just glad I finally got her to sleep! Now I can go to bed, too." Jo said while getting up to change into her nightgown. She sighed as Laurie undid the buttons down the back of her dress. "Babies are so much work…" she murmured as Laurie helped her take off the dress and slip on her nightgown.

"But they're worth all that work." He said and slipped another little kiss in there. "Just like you."

"Just go to sleep!" Jo said lightly slapping his knee.

"Kissing you is much more fun, dear." She shivered as he ran more kisses down her body. "Don't you agree?"

"Well, I suppose…but Madeline will surely wake up crying during the night as usual, and I'll be too tired from you that I can't get her! Plus, she might hear us!" Jo whispered the last sentence.

"I'll get Madeline if she wakes." He said kissing her again.

"And how are we supposed to do this quietly? Hmm?" Jo asked him with a little kiss on his lips.

"We'll figure out a way…after all, you're parents did twice with you."

"Do you really have to bring our family into this, Laurie?" Jo said scooting away from him on the bed. "Now it just feels wrong after mentioning that!" Jo shivered at the thought.

"Oh, come now. I didn't mean it that way and you know it." He slowly removed the covers and lowered Jo's nightgown. "Sometimes I think you like to tease me like this more than I tease you."

"But, dear, you're lovely no matter what predicament you're in." Jo quoted his words with a smirk on her face.

"I've heard it relieves stress. You seem stressful to me."

"Alright, fine! I'll let you win this one! But only tonight, and don't start expecting me to give into you like this so often! Only tonight, alright? And you must promise to be good! I know how you can be!" Jo commanded her husband.

"It's a done deal, Mrs. Laurence." And with that he removed her nightgown and she his trousers, and Madeline didn't even hear a thing all night.

**Author's Note: You might have realized I deleted chapter 13 of this story. I liked it a lot, but I honestly didn't know where it was going…so I might rewrite it later and add more sense into it. Thank you for the reviews on it though, this one is more 'M' I suppose, as it is implying 'it'. **

**Reviews and Requests always welcome!**


	14. Final Chapter

"Princess?" Laurie said as he came down the steps of their grand staircase. "Would you like to see your new little brother?" He asked, eyes shining.

Madeline jumped up and down and ran into her father's embrace and said "Yes, Papa!" Laurie picked up his little three year old and brought her up the stairs, and into the room Jo was in.

"Hi, Maddie." Jo whispered quietly, so she wouldn't wake the sleeping baby in her arms. "Come see your brother." She motioned for Maddie to come sit next to her on the bed. Madeline jumped onto the bed and said, "What is its name?"

"His name is Adam" Jo told her daughter as Laurie kissed her forehead.

"I want a sister next time." Madeline said to her Mama. "But, this is okay, I suppose." Everyone in the room giggled. "Can I touch it?"

"Yes, you can touch him. But, gently, my sweet." Jo told her daughter. Madeline bent over and kissed her new brother on the cheek. It was the most beautiful thing Jo had ever seen.

"It's tiny!" Madeline said loudly, which made the baby stir. Jo rocked him a while and he stopped crying.

"You were that tiny, too once." Laurie told his daughter as she sat on his knee.

"Uh uh!" Madeline said shaking her head in doubt.

"Yes you were, dear." Jo said. "Everyone was a baby once. I was, Papa was…"

"Even Grandma?" Madeline interrupted, making everyone laugh.

"Yes, even me!" Mrs. March laughed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

So, there you have it. My story about Jo and Laurie, Mr. and Mrs. March, Meg and John, Amy and Fred, and all their children.

Beth might be dead.

But she, and Louisa's classic story, Little Women, remains in our minds and hearts forever.

**THE END!**

**Author's Note: End. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and review and add to your favorites! I might make a sequel to this. Should I? **

**I would like to thank you all for putting your time into reading and supporting my story! God Bless!**


End file.
